Electra
by oxycodone
Summary: She loves to hear him beg and pant her - his daughter's - name.. She loves reducing him to a desperate old pervert who lusts after his perfect little daughter. Warnings: incest, mentions of rape and child abuse, explicit language.


_**A/N: **_**A disclaimer: This is written for**** fun, not profit. I do not own anything except the plot. This fix includes father/daughter incest, underage sex, mentions of sex and rape, dub-con, pedophilia, explicit language basically all the nasty horrible things in life. You have been warned, read at your own risk !**

Narcissa has always been the good Black sister. She isn't like Andromeda, who never acts like a proper Black, sneaking around with that mudblood behind their parents' back. She isn't like Bellatrix either, who is just plain mad.

She behaves perfectly at all times, acting like a flawless little doll. She even _looks_ like a doll, with her porcelain skin and unnaturally perfect hair. She is the daughter all pureblood families wish for. She is polite with impeccable manners.

She is dating Lucius Malfoy, a respectable pureblood boy - unlike Bellatrix, who has slept with half the school and doesn't actually _date_. She has no bad habits, she does not smoke those filthy muggle things like Andromeda does - _cigarettes_, she calls them- neither does she have a hidden stash of Firewhiskey under her bed like Bellatrix.

She is a clean, wholesome girl, her parents' favorite. "My salubrious little angel", her mother calls her. "My delicate little flower." Out of all the girls, Narcissa is the only one who has inherited Druella's blonde hair and bright blue eyes instead of Cygnus's dark features.

She gets Os in all her classes, goes riding every other day, and once a week, she writhes on the bed like a little slut while her father's fingers are buried deep in her pussy.

_If only her mother knew. _

Now, _she_ isn't the one who started this. No, Cygnus has always liked little girls, and he's always had a soft spot for his daughters. He has touched Andromeda when she was little, but he hasn't done anything_ serious_ to her - you see, she isn't exactly his favorite daughter. He prefers Bellatrix and Narcissa, who unlike Andromeda, behave like _proper_ pureblood girls - even though Bellatrix is unpredictable and wild, at least she has her priorities straight when it comes to the importance of blood.

But Narcissa is the only one who actually _enjoys_ her father's attention.

Bellatrix is a fighter, she pushes and bites and slaps, even though she knows her father is stronger, knows all she'll gain from it is more punishment. Narcissa sometimes thinks the reason Bella is so insane is because Cygnus somehow broke something in her mind. _Sometimes._ Other times she thinks her sister is just plain evil, and would turn out this way no matter what.

She has tried to protect Andromeda and Narcissa from him, feeling it is her duty as the eldest. As if she stands a chance against Cygnus Black.

They don't need to be protected anyway. Andromeda is such a disgrace to the family that she manages to avoid the ordeal almost completely.

As for Narcissa, she revels in it. She doesn't tell Bellatrix this, she doesn't have to even pretend she thinks it's as horrible for her as it is for her sister, since in typical Black fashion, they simply do not talk about family scandals - of which they have _plenty_.

She is used to attention from every male, and the fact that she can turn on her own father is _exhilarating_. Sure, he fucks Bellatrix too, but it's not the same. He likes the thrill of the chase with her, he gets a kick out of breaking her spirit. It's not like that with Narcissa, she is always willing and ready for him. With them, it's just pure lust between a man and woman, no power play necessary.

She enjoys seeing her father - a man of immense power and status, a _grown up_, come undone when she - practically a little girl at the age of sixteen, with no power whatsoever - takes his cock in her mouth. She loves to hear him beg and pant her - _his daughter's_ - name.. She loves reducing him to a desperate old pervert who lusts after his perfect little daughter.

She can make him do _anything._ When her mother won't allow something, she simply has to pout prettily at her daddy, and he'll get it done as she watches him yell at Druella with a smug little smile on her angelic face. Knowing that she is still her mother's favorite, _poor clueless woman,_ she thinks, shaking her head with pity.

It doesn't make her any less perfect and wholesome. No, she believes this little twisted side of her completes her, proof that she really is perfect, that she can truly get _anything_ and _anyone_ she wants.

_After all, it's what every good girl should do_, she thinks as she rides her father, nimble fingers tracing his chest. _They please their daddies. _

He moans loudly as he comes inside her, sharing his DNA with her, _literally. _He is chanting her name, his voice cracking pitifully, like a man dying of thirst begging for water.

She feels a heady rush of power, triggering her own release.

**Please review !**


End file.
